Amusements pour Serpentards avertis
by lili3666
Summary: C'est un PWP ou presque. Severus Rogue torture avec tendresse Harry Potter avec Lucius Malefoy. Pas d'amour, torture uniquement. Pas pour les enfants!
1. chapitre 1

Disclaimer : J. est celle qui se fait du fric avec Harry Potter, moi je ne fais que m'amuser.

Avertissement :**_ Il est clairement question de torture ainsi. C'est Harry qui subit, et Severus qui s'amuse. Et accessoirement de sexe consenti entres hommes et de viol_**.

Je voulais faire ressortir tout l'amour que Sevy a pour la torture. Ceci est entièrement tiré d'une image sur le skyblog de chibis01. L'image sur mon profil.

J'ai décidé de faire une suite et de couper la fin. JusteHP a fait penché la balance un peu plus pour la suite. Je n'aime vraiment pas la fin. La suite viendra problament dans les jours à venir. Des explications sur la situation.

**Amusements pour Serpentards avertis**

Harry se réveilla en poussant un gémissement plaintif. Sa tête lui semblait lourde. Il se rappelait être allé en retenue avec Rogue et un trou noir ensuite. Il tenta de bouger. Il réalisa alors qu'il était allongé sur le dos, les mains sous la tête, et solidement ligoté. Il ne voyait rien, car on lui avait bandé les yeux.

Une main commença à déboutonner la chemise que portait Harry. Harry se tortilla pour se libérer. Une main gifla son torse, lui laissant une marque cuisante. La chemise disparut subitement. Harry cria. Un fouet claqua quelques fois, laissant des marques rouges. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Harry haleta quand une main commença à caresser son bras, descendant lentement.

Le jeune homme entendit un bruit étrange suivi de quelques pas. Il sentit une chaleur approcher de son ventre. Soudain, il cria sous la sensation d'une brûlure intense. On le marquait au fer rouge sur la peau tendre de son ventre.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas mon petit, chuchota une voix avec une grande tendresse, nous nous occuperons bien de toi. »

Harry sentit un couteau froid sur son visage. Le plat de la lame le caressant tendrement. Il poussa un petit cri quand la lame entailla légèrement sa joue. La lame fit la symétrie sur l'autre joue. La lame descendit sur son sternum, le blessant légèrement. Des doigts vinrent lui pincer les mamelons avec force avant de les tordre. La lame continuait son chemin sur sa peau. La lame fit un charmant cadre autour de la marque reçue quelques minutes auparavant. Des caresses aériennes étaient posées sur les bras du Gryffondor. La lame effleura la lisière du pantalon. Les mamelons étaient toujours torturés par des doigts habiles. Le pantalon fut entaillé sur toute sa longueur. Il fut lentement descendu et enlever. Le sous-vêtement suivit le même chemin.

La lame abîma la peau des jambes de haut en bas. Le corps d'Harry était caressé lentement. Une adoration, une dévotion pour la douleur créée sur ce corps magnifique et vibrant de jeunesse.

Harry supportait la douleur, mais la tendresse dans chacun des gestes était insoutenable.

Soudain, tout s'arrêta. Deux fouets claquèrent sur sa peau. Les fouets claquèrent longuement. La peau était à vif. Harry poussa un petit soupir quand les fouets arrêtent leurs danses macabres. Un liquide frais coula sur son visage et ses jambes. Le liquide glissa sur le corps, apaisant la peau. Le liquide devint bouillant l'instant d'après, faisant hurler le Gryffondor. La peau brûla légèrement. Le liquide s'insinua sous la peau, brûlant plus intensément. Les os, les veines, les nerfs les organes brûlèrent. Harry hurla. Des gémissements de plaisir se firent entendre. Harry comprit que ses tortionnaires prenaient plaisir ensemble, en le voyant souffrir. Il sentit une langue lécher le sang qui s'écoulait sur son corps. Soudain, Harry sentit son corps geler de l'intérieur alors que sa peau chauffa de plus belle. Un sexe dur frotta contre son ventre. L'homme au-dessus du jeune homme poussait des gémissements et des petits soupirs. L'homme se faisait prendre par un autre dans un rythme infernal. Harry sentit les deux hommes finirent dans un cri pour l'un et un grognement pour l'autre.

Quelques minutes passèrent. Le Gryffondor fut détaché et retourné brutalement sur le ventre. Ses mains se nouèrent devant lui et les liens revinrent. Une main caressa sa peau doucement. Une autre s'abattit sur ses fesses. La lame du couteau reprit son ballet sur sa peau. Harry pleurait. Les mains sur les fesses s'arrêtent de longues minutes plus tard. Harry fut forcé de boire deux potions. Il sentit qu'on lui soulevait les hanches. Un coussin fut placé sous son ventre, lui arrachant un grognement. Les fesses tendues dans les airs, Harry attendit la suite. Un sexe, certes lubrifié, força son entrée. L'homme ne bougea pas, mais poussa un petit gémissement. L'homme se faisait prendre en même temps. Il bougea finalement. Harry serra les dents. Il se sentit déchiré en deux. Le sang coulait alors que le rythme s'intensifiait. Le temps sembla une éternité à Harry avant que cela se termine. Il sombra dans l'inconscience.

« -Ça m'a manqué nos amusements, Sev, déclara une voix haletante

-À moi aussi, Luce, répondit le dit Sev, ce fut terriblement plaisant.

-Tu es un génie, rétorqua Luce, crois-tu que ta potion va marcher?

-Dans le pire des cas, Potter aura son enfant, répondit Sev, dans le meilleur des cas, il saura sa grossesse et perdra l'enfant. Dans les deux cas, l'expulsion sera douloureuse et naturelle.

-Je t'adore mon Sévi, déclara Luce, rentrons, il se fait tard. »

Harry se réveilla dans la ruelle derrière les Trois Balais. Mme Rosemerta sortit ses poubelles et le trouva. Elle appela immédiatement Ste-Mangouste et Dumbledore.

***

j'espère que ça vous a plu. j'ai hésité à garder l'après-torture. Je la supprimerais p-t, suivant vos avis. Je la supprime pour bien l'écrire

Review please!


	2. Bonus

J'aurais pu laisser uniquement la scène de torture, mais j'avais envie de m'exprimer sur Neville

***

Harry se souvint d'avoir récuré des chaudrons et avoir été à la cabane hurlante pour prendre un peu d'air. Dumbledore regarda ses souvenirs et ça semblaient véridique. Aucun sortilège d'oubliette n'était aussi parfait. Harry avait de fines cicatrices sur son corps. Elles partiraient dans les jours suivants. La marque des Ténèbres était appliquée sur son ventre, déjà presque entièrement cicatrisée. Il était impossible de la guérir et donc de la faire partir. Les sorts de camouflages ne marchaient pas. Harry avait été torturé. Ses blessures étaient presque guéries, mais la douleur intense restait. La marque des Ténèbres était sur son ventre pour le reste de sa vie.

Harry se remit doucement de sa torture, dont il ne se souvenait plus. C'était d'ailleurs le fait de ne pas se souvenir qui le blessait le plus. Quelques semaines plus tard, Harry dut se résoudre à aller à l'infirmerie. Sa guérison avait été complète trois jours après son retour, mais quelque chose avait dû passer inaperçu. Ses cours de potions étaient devenus impossibles. L'odeur donnait envie de vomir à Harry. Il avait eu du mal à obtenir sa BUSE pour continuer en sixième année.

Pomfresh lui posa d'étranges questions avant de lui lancer un sort. Elle parut s'effondrer avant d'aller appeler le directeur. Quand l'infirmière lui dit qu'il était enceint, Harry s'évanouit. Dumbledore, qui était venu immédiatement, dut s'asseoir sous le choc. Aucune potion ni sortilège ne permettaient les grossesses masculines. Plus grave encore, la conception remontait au jour de l'enlèvement d'Harry. Cela voulait dire qu'Harry avait été violé.

Harry reprit ses esprits. Il réalisa qu'il avait été violé. Et que rien ne pouvait expliquer son état. Il avait honte. On l'avait blessé de la pire des façons. Son enfant serait celui d'un viol. Il était dégoûté, mais il attendait un enfant. Un petit être à chérir deviendrait sa famille.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Harry oscilla entre désespoir et bonheur. Il en parla avec ses amis qui furent horrifié. Ils avaient du mal à comprendre qu'Harry était content d'avoir un enfant issu de son viol. Le désir d'avoir une famille semblait plus grand que l'horreur d'un viol. Quand Harry avait perdu Sirius, il s'était muré dans un silence pendant de longs mois. Et maintenant, il avait la chance d'avoir un enfant à lui. Le fait qu'il ait 16 ans et le fait d'avoir été violé ne pouvaient entacher le bonheur qu'il ressentait.

Neville était le deuxième enfant de la prophétie. Voldemort avait porté son choix sur Harry, mais Neville était tout aussi dangereux pour lui. Harry avait reçu le don de Fourchelang du seigneur des ténèbres, mais était-ce dû au hasard ou à la prophétie?

Sans le sacrifice de Lily Potter, Harry aurait été tué. Voldemort devait penser à éliminer Neville par la suite. Les Londubat n'avait pas été placés sous Fidelitas, malgré le danger pesant sur leur enfant. Harry et Neville parlèrent longuement de ce fait étrange. Voldemort n'était pas stupide. Il aurait tué Neville dans la foulée. Dumbledore devait le savoir. Le directeur de Poudlard avait-il un plan? Le soir tragique, Neville était avec sa grand-mère dans la maison de Bathilda Tourdesac qui était son amie. Quand la nouvelle de l'assassinat des Potter avait été connue, Dumbledore n'avait pas placé sous Fidelitas les Londubat, alors que des mangemorts courrait toujours. Le couple Londubat avait été torturé, mais le jeune Neville n'avait rien eu. Les Lestrange était proches de leur maître, mais ils n'ont pas tué une menace possible pour leur maître. Voldemort ne faisait peut-être pas confiance à personne, même les plus fidèles de ses mangemorts.

Neville prit le rôle d'Harry. Harry l'aida du mieux qu'il put. La grossesse allait bien. Harry sut qu'il allait accoucher de façon naturelle. Un nouvel espion vint seconder Rogue. Lucius Malefoy voulait protéger sa famille et demanda donc l'aide de Dumbledore. Harry découvrit que Nagini était la cause la plus probable de la survie de son maître. Le lien entre le serpent et le sorcier était de nature maléfique. L'âme de Voldemort s'était réfugiée dans Nagini qui se tenait près de la maison des Potter. Harry réussit à tuer Nagini par le billet de Pettigrow, sous forme de rat et saupoudré de poison mortel. Pettigrow s'exécuta, à cause de la dette de vie qu'il devait à Harry.

Pettigrow mourut, avaler par Nagini. Nagini mourut dans l'heure qui suivit. Voldemort devint furieux et les attaques se multiplièrent.

Voldemort ne progressa pas, malgré ses nombreuses attaques en tout genre. Tous les bâtiments importants des mondes sorcier et moldu étaient très protégés. Malefoy et Rogue travaillèrent de concert en toute subtilité. Ils continuèrent les missions de leur maître avec ennui. C'était des attaques expéditives et aucun membre de l'Ordre du Phénix n'était tué, ni capturé. Certains étaient handicapés à vie, mais suite à un seul sort.

Harry ressentit les douleurs de l'accouchement pendant une réunion de l'Ordre, mais deux semaines avant la date prévue. Il souffrit pendant près de quarante heures. Malgré toutes les tentatives, l'enfant ne respira pas. Il était mort-né. Harry sombra dans le désespoir. Il avait réussi à surmonter sa torture et son viol. La perte de son enfant, qui avait été sa joie, l'anéantissait. Harry se fit interner à Ste-Mangouste. Il ne réagissait à aucune parole, ne se nourrissait plus. Il pleurait sans arrêt, dormait énormément, mais son sommeil était peuplé de cauchemar.

Neville se fâcha après Harry, mais malgré ses cris, il n'obtient aucune réaction.

La bataille finale eut lieu. Dumbledore dépensa tant d'énergie magique qu'il mourut. Fred, qui boitait horriblement, vint tout de même se battre, mais fut tué par les frères Lestrange. Neville tua Voldemort par un sortilège dans le dos. Voldemort n'avait rien vu venir.

Les mangemorts se firent tous capturer. Rogue et Malefoy avaient le nom de chaque mangemort, sans exception. Leurs marques des ténèbres s'estompa rapidement.

Deux ans plus tard, Rogue mit au point une potion permettant aux hommes d'enfanter. La potion marcha à merveille. Tous se rappelaient le viol d'Harry et sa grossesse, mais les preuves étaient inexistantes. De plus, Rogue avait rendu les transformations des loups-garous indolores. Sans parler de la potion permettant de ramener un esprit torturé longuement à la raison en douceur. De part son talent et son engagement dans l'Ordre du Phénix, Rogue n'était pas inquiété d'enquête trop approfondie. Malefoy n'était pas en doute. Sa grande amitié avec Rogue aurait pu le rendre coupable en d'autres circonstances, mais son dévouement pour rétablir un monde juste et bon le faisait passer pour un homme qui s'était égaré, avant de retrouver le bon chemin.

Rogue et Malefoy coulèrent des jours heureux. Ils avaient bien joué lors de la guerre. Ils travaillèrent tellement pour le monde sorcier que personne n'osait les accuser. Les quelques rumeurs à leur sujet étaient tues rapidement. Rogue et Malefoy insistèrent à chaque fois qu'ils étaient suspectés pour la moindre chose pour avoir une véritable enquête. Malefoy devint le ministère de la magie et Rogue obtient le poste de directeur de Poudlard.

Harry mourut quelques années après la fin de la guerre, sans sortir de sa douleur. Personne ne le sut, mais il retrouva la mémoire et donc se souvint du jour où il avait été torturé. Cela le détruit un peu plus. Rogue avait été un homme qu'il respectait. Il ne supporta plus le moindre contact dès que sa mémoire fut retrouvée.

Malefoy et Rogue continuèrent leurs amusements, mais les proies intéressantes étaient rares.

***

J'espère que ça complète bien. Un peu expéditif, peut-être, mais je ne voulais guère m'attarder, je l'écris en une fois.

Review please!


End file.
